


A poetic affair

by sadpendragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Divergence, Episode: s05e03 The Death Song of Uther Pendragon, Gwen/Leon/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Poetry, Polyamory, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpendragon/pseuds/sadpendragon
Summary: Leon knew what poetry meant, and Leon wasn’t so sure he was amused by it anymore.





	A poetic affair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nebula5030](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula5030/gifts).



> Inspired by Neb: “Prompt: Arthur/Leon- just...poetry. Take it how you will.”

After training, Leon advanced on his King, needing to talk to him. Something that happened yesterday night had been bothering him, and he was going to confront his King about it. The rest of the knights had already reached the armoury, Arthur always being the last one to leave the training grounds. As Leon reached Arthur he noticed that Merlin was also, of course, trailing behind Arthur.

So he turned to Merlin first, making the servant halt abruptly before him, “I need a moment to talk to the King, alone.” He could see the surprise on Merlin’s face, not because of his request, but because of the way Leon had said it. He hadn’t meant to be blunt, Merlin probably didn’t deserve that, but Leon was frustrated. He turned to go join Arthur who had kept walking forth, not waiting for Merlin’s answer.

He reached Arthur as he was at the Royal Chambers doors, Arthur looked around, confused, as he wasn’t seeing his servant. Before he could call upon the man, Leon interrupted, “Your highness, a word?”

The King’s eyebrows rose, looking at Leon questioning for a moment, before he just shrugged, giving him a little smile, and letting him come inside his chambers.

Leon closed the door behind him and as soon as he turned he didn’t waste anymore time, “So, poetry huh?”

“Wait what?”

“Look Arthur, I thought it was really funny when I heard it in the moment but now that I’ve had time to think on the matter and that I’ve figured it out, I just… Arthur you aren’t doing this behind Gwen’s back right?”

“Excuse me?” Arthur genuinely looked confused, but Leon wasn’t going to let this pass, he was convinced it was his duty to do so.

So Leon continued on like he hadn’t heard the hint of confusion in Arthur’s voice, “You, and especially Gwen, would have told me if you had taken another bedmate!” Leon’s words had Arthur so shocked his eyes grew twice the normal size, but Leon didn’t seem to care, “So are you sleeping with Merlin behind her back?”

Arthur practically exploded on Leon, brows furrowed and hands flying around, “What, no! I’m not sleeping with Merlin! God Leon!” Arthur’s troubled eyes pierced his own, “I swear.”

Leon knew by that look that he had messed up, Arthur was studying Leon’s face, who replied by casting his eyes down, frowning, ashamed he had come to this false accusation. He was ready to apologise when Arthur suddenly smirked, “Wait, were you jealous?”

Leon was immediately affronted, “Of course not,”—he scoffed—“I’m the pet, not the lover. Remember? I was just worried about Gwen and you. About my Queen’s honour!”

Arthur stepped closer to him, now fully smiling, he placed his right hand in Leon’s long curls, “You,” he paused, “are a noble, _jealous_ ,” he raised his eyebrows when Leon scoffed at the word, “idiot.”

But before he could let Leon retord, he had clashed his lips against his. Arthur kissed him like the world’s safety depended on it, grasping the hand in his hair stronger. As the kiss ended, leaving Leon breathless, he could about hear the light chuckle escaping his King's lips.

“I am **_not_ ** cheating on Guinevere. And you,” he shook his head, seemingly amused, “have not been replaced. We both still hold you the same in our affections,” Arthur pulled on Leon’s hair, bringing his taller self’s forehead against his, “don’t you **_ever_** _,_ call yourself a pet again. Understood?”

Leon could only nod in the presence of his King’s strong glare. Sometimes he thought he had dreamt his King and Queen’s favour. The way they had both shifted to him had been a surprise, they both had found true love and Leon had been happy for them both, keeping his longing for his rulers a secret; just as he had when first falling for Arthur, a prince, and then Gwen, the girl his prince was pursuing. It had never been a possibility to him, this. But _this_ had happened, because it wasn’t a dream when Arthur guided him to the bed, playfully pushing him on it and climbing on top of him. Getting his belt off...

“You can explain the unplanned consoling sex to your Queen once she gets back tonight.”

Meaning he was up for one, another (harsher) lecture, and two, another wonderful night with his lovers...


End file.
